My Heart Beats For You
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk menemukan kehangatan ternyamannya, karena ia tau Naruto selalu berada disisinya "My heart beats for you," A very short drabble untuk pembukaan Hari Fluffy NaruHina! Sequel Incredible Rain. RnR :3


A Very Special Drabble Dedicated For **NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY!**

**(**sequel "Incredible Rain"**)**

**Story by: Oryko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan) oryschan**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto****-sama**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**Romance/ Family**** / FLUFFY!**

**Warning**

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo, gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU****, BERUSAHA UNTUK BIKIN FLUFF TAPI KALO GAGAL GOMENNE MINNASAANNN **m-_-m**  
Don't like, don't read, don't flame^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**- My Heart Beats For You –**

.

Mata itu mengerjap, lagi dan lagi. Kelereng ungu keperakkan di dalamnya belum terbiasa dengan bias cahaya mentari pagi yang dengan jahil menyusup melalui celah gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca itu. Merasa salah posisi, sang empunya pun membalik badan membelakangi cahaya, lalu mulai kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali terbuai dalam mimpi yang tertunda.

Beberapa saat ia bersiap kembali tidur ke alam mimpi, dirasakannya sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menangkup sebelah wajahnya dan membuainya dengan lembut. Merasakan kenyamanan yang sangat bisa saja justru membuatnya semakin terlelap, namun perlakuan selanjutnya dari pemilik tangan kekar ini mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan menunjukkan pada dunia kelereng opal indahnya.

"Ohayou, Hime-_chan_!" sapa pemuda itu dengan riang setelah sukses mencuri bibir wanita di sampingnya.

Lavender itu sukses membulat disertai rona merah yang dengan cepat merambat di kedua belah pipi-pipi itu. "Na..Naruto-_kun?_"

"Hehe, ayo bangun putri tidur. Lihatlah hari ini cerah sekali!" ucap Naruto, kelewat bersemangat. Tentu saja bersemangat, karena hari ini ia dan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya akan pergi ke supermarket bersama, untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan mereka yang memang diagendakan Minggu pagi yang cerah ini.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sebulan yang lalu. Ia yang memang semalam kurang tidur karena menyelesaikan urusan kantor dengan laptop kesayangannya itu kini justru menggunakan bahu tegap Naruto untuk menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya sang pemilik bahu mulai khawatir, karena tidak biasanya Hinata begini.

"Lelah Naruto~" jawab Hinata yang justru memeluk tubuh tanpa atasan itu dan meletakkan kepalanya semakin dalam mendekati leher suaminya.

Naruto bergeming, dirasakannya pipinya sedikit memanas. Tidak biasanya Hinata begini, sangat tidak biasa. Kini Hinata menyusupkan kepalanya dengan nafas yang tepat berhembus ke lehernya, memberikan kesan geli dan hangat secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi sebelah tangan kecil gadis itu kini memeluk perut atletis telanjangnya dengan erat, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara yang polos khas seorang Hinata. Kalau saja Naruto bisa melihat betapa imutnya wajah Hinata kini, mungkin ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya untuk segera menerkam wanitanya itu.

Naruto menggeleng keras, kemudian berdeham sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sebelah tangan pula. "Kalau kau lelah tidur saja, Hinata," ucapnya penuh sayang.

"Lalu belanjanya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelannya.

"Biar aku yang pergi, daftarnya kan sudah ada," ucap Naruto sambil merapihkan rambut istrinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak mau!" balas Hinata yang kini semakin mengeratkan posisinya itu. "Naruto-_kun, _aku ingin ikut...,"

"Tapi kau kan sedang lelah, sayang," ucap Naruto sembali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya yang nampaknya mulai ingin bermanja dengannya itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa percaya dirinya ia.

"Tak apa Naruto-_kun, _aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," jawab si surai indigo pelan dengan suara yang sedikit menghilang.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi, aku akan mandi dan membuatkanmu sarapan. Nanti aku bangunkan, oke?" Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya, membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus ikut terduduk dan kehilangan kehangatan yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cantik istrinya yang sedikit memberengut, "Tidurlah, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata pasrah, karena ia sebenarnya memang benar-benar lelah.

Lelaki itu sudah memutar badan bersiap untuk turun dari ranjang mereka sebelum ia ingat sesuatu dan kembali berbalik. "Ah iya, hampir saja lupa."

Hinata menoleh dan sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, lalu mendapati wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Naruto perlahan menarik tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, lalu diletakkan telapak tangan putih itu tepat di dada kirinya. Sepasang opal Hinata melembut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak di sana. Kemudian dirasakannya sebuah tangan besar menyibakkan poni ratanya. Terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"My heart beats for you," ucap Naruto lembut kemudian mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Lama, sampai mereka merasakan kenyamanan yang tiada tara. Lenih nikmat dari ciuman di bibir, karena Hinata sendiri lebih menyukai ketika suaminya itu menyentuh keningnya dan mengalirkan kehangatannya lewat ciuman di kening itu.

Dan Hinata merasa bahwa ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

.

**- My Heart Beats For You –**

**A. N**

Huwaa jelek dan pendek bangatt, karena ini dibikin pas pekan UTS jadi idenya cuma sampai sini deh-_- Ory iseng buat fict di tengah kejenuhan belajar buat UTS eh malah jadinya cuma drabble 3 halaman di MS Word hehe~ #watados ini juga terinspirasi dari gambar *cover storynya* yg Ory temuin di twitter~ u,u

Oiya, Ory mau laporan nih minna san….. **ORYKO KENA WB (WRITER'S BLOCK) BERATTT TT_TT **makanya gasering publish lagi. Ory udh coba nyoba-nyoba nulis lagi tapi tetep aja ngadet, saran dong saran…."orz

Drabble gaje ini akan Ory bayar nanti ya saat April (NHFD yg sebenarnya wkwk :p) etapi gajanji deng…. Takut belum sembuh **WB**nya…

Review? :3


End file.
